


Hero worship

by lorinhazuzu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is young. Young and jealous, and he might act a bit like a spoiled brat sometimes. Louis would hate it if he didn’t love it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero worship

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this came to be. Sorry.

The X Factor is an amazing experience for them all, of course it is. It’s the biggest opportunity any one of them has ever had.

Louis is so, so excited he’s like a ball of energy bouncing off the walls. He’s also a bit like a ball of light; in the way that people are attracted to Louis, their attention directed toward him, drawn in by his happy, carefree and slightly wild personality.

Everyone wants out of that dark place that is full of uncertainty and self-doubt, everyone wants Louis Light. 

Really, everybody just wants a bit of Louis, and Harry is no exception.

Harry is one of the youngest contestants in the house, chubby cheeks and dimples and all, and Louis is immediately protective. Maybe it’s a bit of the big brother in him coming out, but Louis thinks it’s impossible to know Harry without feeling a least a little bit protective of him.

Harry too, takes to Louis immediately, severe case of hero worship that shows it’s head about ten minutes after they first meet. 

Everyone sees it, Harry is one of those type of guys, the one that only ever goes with his heart, and couldn’t stop an emotion showing on his face if his life depended on it. 

Everyone thinks it’s adorable, Louis included.

Their first week on the X Factor house is hectic, (Louis has a feeling that any day they spend there will be just as chaotic as the first), the boys are just excited and grateful and eager to prove themselves, and Louis is still surprised that though they’re all so different they get along so well, are already well on their way to becoming best friends. He kind of thinks this was meant to be. 

As the weeks goes on, they just get closer, Louis and Harry especially, and yes they work double digit hours everyday, but they are also having the time of their lives, and spending time with each other has become one of their favourite things, and maybe it’s hard sometimes, to divide his time in between all of them, but he does what he can, and decides that the boys will always come first.

Rehearsals are complete madness, but Louis likes it that way. From choosing the song, to who will sing what part, to how the harmonies will go. Liam gets given most of their first verses because his voice is a bit steadier than the others and he has a slightly easier time performing live than the others. Harry too, gets given quite a chunk of it. There’s no jealousy between the boys though, no resentment and Louis especially just feels idiotically proud of Harry whenever he’s given those important one or two lines to sing, grinning and ruffling his wonderful hair, and sending him a proud thumbs up. Harry, always eager to please everyone – friends, family, fans, Louis, (especially Louis) practically glows in those moments, lips stretched wide in a smile that shows off those dimples Louis’ so fond of.

Maybe Louis should’ve seen it coming because the more days they spend together the more Harry is looking for his approval. It’s a gradual process, and it starts innocently enough, with Harry asking him whether his hair looks okay, before they go outside to see everyone who’s waiting for them (how weird). Instead of answering, Louis pounces on him, messing his hair, and cooing at how cute he is trying to look good for all the girls. Harry seems a bit put out by the response, face dark red, but before they step outside Harry asks him once again if his hair looks okay. Louis laughs amused, and tells him that his hair is always amazing, fascinated when he discovers that Harry’s face can in fact go quite a few shades darker.

A few days later Louis is sitting on the couch, in the middle of a huddle of people surrounding him, as he shows them a video he’s found on the internet. He finds it just as funny as he did the first time he watched, practically wheezing, and he almost doesn’t hear the sound of Harry’s voice asking what’s going on, but then again it’s pretty impossible to not hear his voice because, duh, Harry’s voice. Still Louis can’t exactly answer him, he’s laughing too hard and oxygen feels strangely lacking. He hears a few protesting complaints, but gives it no thought until he feels someone’s chin resting on his shoulder. He turns a bit, and sees Harry, face intent as he watches the lap top on Louis’ lap. 

If Louis looks behind Harry a bit, he’ll see a bunch of people staring at Harry, Louis thinks their faces are kind of torn between annoyance and fondness, but he makes no comment, and just goes back to watching the screen.

It’s funny, when Harry and Louis show up one day wearing matching onesies, they ask them about it of course, and Harry answers with a ‘Louis said it’d be cool’, face colouring as the boys tease, though he seems otherwise unbothered, smiling as Louis’ defends him, saying that he looks absolutely ‘precious’ and ‘don’t listen to them Harry’  
At the end, he actually manages to convince the other three to wear them too because they can never says no to Louis, he’s too inviting, to alluring with his golden buzzing energy, and everyone wants a bit of Louis Light.

Zayn approaches him cautiously a while later, and Louis immediately knows he wants to say something so telling him to ‘spit it out mate’ he listens as Zayn voices his thoughts on Harry, and Harry’s behaviour and how dependant he is and that maybe Louis should talk to him or do something about it, and oh, Louis looks at Zayn like he’s completely crazy, telling him that he’s being stupid.

Truth is he just doesn’t want to hear anyone criticising Harry, there’s nothing wrong with being a bit vulnerable and yes, maybe a little bit dependant, so if he spends the rest of the day in a foul mood, where everybody kind of glares at Zayn for dulling their free-for-all ball of brilliance. Well then, it’s Zayn’s own fault.

There’s this one day, when the boys decide to go out for dinner together. It almost feels like a big occasion, which is odd, because they are just friends going out for a meal together, but they have a driver, and people taking pictures of them and girls coming up to say how much they love them. The whole thing is surreal and if Harry grabs on tight to his arm, Louis really can’t blame him. Louis likes the attention, if he’s honest, but he knows how overwhelmed Harry gets, so he throws an arm over Harry shoulders and steers them inside, ignoring the looks Zayn’s throwing him.  
Harry pesters him endlessly inside the restaurant asking things like ‘Louis do you think this is good?’ Louis what do you think I should get?’ ‘Lou, I can’t choose’, and maybe, maybe Zayn has a point, but Harry is still his cute, young, sweet little Harry, and it honestly doesn’t really bother Louis at all, so he’s not about to tell him to stop.

It’s like that night was a dam breaker, because suddenly Harry is asking what he should wear, or eat or ‘should I wear my beanie?’ and whether he should have a shower now or later, and everyone else just shakes their heads whenever they catch something like this happening, and Louis thinks that maybe, maybe he should be a little worried, but he can’t really bring himself to feel that particular emotion, because the truth is: Louis doesn’t want him to stop, because everybody wants a bit of Louis, Harry especially, but now, Louis wants a bit of Harry too.

And sometimes Harry acts a bit like a brat (it only happens when Louis’ attention is not on him) like breaking up the whole feeding each other thing by throwing a spring roll at Zayn, which would’ve been funny if his lips hadn’t been pursed in oblivious annoyance or shoving himself between Louis and Niall when they’re sitting on the couch together, or glaring at anyone who dares take care of him when Louis’ ‘hurt’. Harry is territorial and oddly possessive, and Louis is completely sure that most of the time Harry is actually unaware of being so, but Louis still doesn’t mind, and everybody else still thinks it’s adorable, and everyone understands. They know they can only ever borrow bits of Louis, of his light and his energy but they can never really have it, and for the first time Louis wants someone to have a piece of him, and Harry does, and he knows it, and he’s not afraid to fight to keep it, even if it’s unnecessary.

It’s his now. It’s theirs.


End file.
